bloodheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Shunron
Shunron is the naive mibu-demon, who is too good hearted to kill. She was raised in the 'Mibu Clan' as Aka no Ou's little pet. But she thinks of him as a father-figure, and obeys his every command. She's very peaceful, and would never even hurt a fly. She has trouble knowing what she wants, as she easily forgets about her wishes. Appearance She has long red hair, that reaches all the way down to the lower back of her... Back... Her main outfit is a traditional kimono, with no prints or whatever. The kimono is just plain red, in a color a bit darker than her hair. She also wears a black sort-of belt, with the kanji for "Fire" on it. The belt can be opened from the back. Her shoes are classic Japanese sandals, with a dark grey colored lace. She has huge panda ears(Chinese big panda), instead of normal human ears, placed where her ears normally would've been + A monkey tail(Golden lion monkey), placed on the coccyx. Her body type is rather small and thin. Personality Shunron is a very naive and dumb person. Anyone can fool her, if they try hard enough. She is also very nice and friendly by nature, and loves to help other people, but she usually ends up as the one who needs help. She tends to drop things and trip alot, as well. She's also very forgetful, and can forget anything in a short amount of time. But it happens that her memory takes everyone by surprise, when she manages to remember the craziest little details. It happens rarely, though. When she first meets a new person, she immediately likes them, and tries to befriend and take care of him/her/it. She is trained as a strong fighter, but never uses that "talent", because she don't like to hurt other people. She's so positive she almost never think negative thoughts. She can also appear as lazy, and tends to lose her will, once her goal looks too troublesome to complete. She's like a little puppy and gets hyperactive, whenever there's a child or animal in sight. Shunron tends to get easily nervous. Childhood Shunron weren't given birth to, unlike many other people. She was created in a laboratory located inside the Mibu Clan, as well as belonging to the Mibu Clan. She was declared a "useless" creature, like so many other of their creations, and hence were tossed away. They threw her just outside the port of Mibu, so she could get eaten or killed by a wild animal or something worse. Mibu creations normally aren't expected to wake up from their unconscious state, before getting killed. But Shunron did. A feather gently landed on her face, and she slowly opened her eyes, to view the new world. Her body looked like that of a 5 year old, and her mental state and knowledge was about the same. Shunron quickly got to stand up, and move her limbs like a normal person would do. The first thing that really caught her attention, was the huge port in front of her. Out of curiosity she slowly approached the port, and tried opening it. Nothing happened so she started pushing it. It still didn't move... Then a small boy appeared just behind her, and so she turned around as she sensed his aura... The small boy was Kionenre... -to be continued- She has an exclusive survival instinct, so she quickly adapted to her surroundings, and found a way to live in the wilderness all by herself. It has happened that other wild Mibu folks have found her, and tried to either befriend or kill her. Her mind reading-skills were the best at that time, so she usually knew what to expect of the different people who approached her. She never joined any of them, though. It seemed like it would be easier and better for her to stay alone... Only one person did she ever "travel" with. And that person was Youi... Or actually Juliet Long... Shunron met her about a year after living in the wilderness all by herself. Some event brought them together, and Shunron quickly came to like Juliet, and stayed with her. A short moment after meeting each other, Juliet eventually named Shunron. By doing this, Shunron felt even closer to Juliet. Juliet becomes Shunron's very first friend as well. But time passed, and they parted ways. Not because they wanted to, but because of another big event. The parting caused Shunron to feel sadness and sorrow for the first time in her entire life. She temporary lost control of herself, and ran straight to the same big port she at first came out from.' "Where am I from?!"' She repeatedly hit, kicked and slammed her body into the port. "Who am I?!" ... In the end the port slowly opened. Shunron could only stare at it in anger, but her eyes quickly changed as she saw what the port was hiding. -to be continued- Relationships *'Kyo -' When Shunron first meets Kyo, she thinks he's a wall... But quickly discovers that she's completely wrong. Shunron finds Kyo very interesting at the start of the series, because of his dark and mysterious character. But she has no idea it's "attraction" she feels towards him.. She's usually worried about him, and tries to take care him, the best way she can... She sometimes blushes when Kyo speaks a few words to her, or even just looks, which confuses Shunron, as she usually is very out-going and smiley. She eventually gets over it, when a rather big event arrives. She first realizes she's in love with Kyo, when Okuni talks to her about it, and tells her how love feels. Whenever Kyo is about to kill someone, Shunron always tries to talk him out of it. And if he smokes, Shunron will try to steal the cigarette, and lecture him about how the smoke can damage the nature, and so on. Shunron usually starts panicking, while she talks to him, because all he's doing is staring at her without saying a word. When Shunron is overly excited she usually hugs whoever is next to her, and she sometimes tries to hug Kyo, even if he dodges her, she keeps chasing him while saying: "Hug me!" with a giant smile on her face. Unlike some other female characters, Kyo rarely acts perverted towards Shunron, and Okuni even noticed that he's less "straightforward" when Shunron is near. Because of this, Okuni leads Shunron to think it's because he doesn't see her as a woman, making Shunron very depressed so she starts avoiding Kyo. (One time where Akari & Kyo plays their "Hit-me-and-I'll-marry-you"-game, and Shunron thinks it looks funny. Some time after they stop playing, Shunron walks towards Kyo with a gentle smile on her face. Kyo just stares at her, when she suddenly gently hits him and says playfully: "Now, I guess you have to marry me!". Shunron only meant it as a joke, but it is later revealed that Kyo is slightly serious about it.) -to be continued- *'Youi -' Shunron cares deeply for Youi, and sees her like a sister. Youi is the person she trusts the most. Yes. She trust Youi even more than she trust Kyo. At the start of the series, Shunron is very impressed by Youi's straightforward and tough character, and tends to praise her quite a bit. When the team is going to take a nap, or night's sleep, Youi is usually her favorite person to sleep beside. She listents carefully to everything Youi says, and loves to share girl-problems with her: "Youi..........! ...... I'm on my period! What should I do?!". She likes doing small favors for Youi. -to be continued- *'Yukimura -' Shunron feels slightly uncomfortable around Yukimura. She always gets nervous when Yukimura approaches her, because of his way of putting things. He also confuses Shunron alot, leaving her brain in a mess... Shunron always wants to help Yukimura impress Youi, and stuff like that. Their relationship is rather awkward at times, as Shunron doesn't really know how to react towards Yukimura's behavior. *'Hotaru' - Hotaru is Shunron's closest and best friend(up until she meets Youi, and gets to know her). Not many other people would understand the conversations they have with each other, but it makes sense to them... At times... Shunron gets bullied by Hotaru once in a while, because she seldom wants to fight, and it's Hotaru's favorite thing to do. Shunron & Hotaru discovered the power of fire together, and has used it as their "main" weapon ever since(but for different reasons). Shunron is used to Hotaru's blunt and loner moments, and he is used to her blunt and social moments. Many people think they're brother and sister, and so they sometimes call each other "Sister" or "brother" (Shunron calling Hotaru 'sister', and Hotaru calling Shunron 'brother')... They have many intern jokes... Shunron always stands up for Hotaru, when people are bad mouthing him + she supports his decisions. (Hotaru is by the way, the father of one of Shunron's children(Honoo). . . . . . . It's quite impossible. . . . . . But true.) *'Aka no Ou' - Aka no Ou is like a father to Shunron, and he's her first love as well(incest...). Shunron got her surname "Bouken" by Aka no Ou, because of her adventurous personality. Shunron loved Aka so much it hurt, and she sometimes got sick, because she couldn't tell him about her feelings. Aka was aware of her deep feelings for him, though... Shunron have always wanted to be like Aka, and respects him SO much. She does whatever he asks her to do, without thinking twice. Aka spoils her quite a bit, because of her hidden powers, and because she's good at entertaining him. He thinks of her as his own little puppy, but Shunron aren't aware of those thoughts... She's still in love with Aka, when she finally meets Kyo and co. but eventually forgets about her crush while she's with them. *'Kionenre '- Kionenre was Shunron's second friend.(counting Juliet as her first). But she believes Kionenre was the first friend she ever got, thanks to her brain damage, and lost memories about her past with Juliet... Kionenre and Shunron are (best) friends for about a year. Shunron loves Kionenre with all her heart, through their 1 year friendship, but Kionenre feels very bitter and jealous most of the time. After he kills their personal sword-technique-master, and tries to poison Shunron, he disappears from the Mibu Clan. Shunron is confused by this, and her feelings towards Kionenre. She feels hate and wrath, but she has no idea on how to handle them or anything, so she mainly ignore those feelings, until she reunites with Kionenre after turning 19, and while traveling with Kyo and co... Her relationship with Kionenre remains very bad and sorrowful for a long time. But they, in the end, seem relaxed together, and gets to talk about their past calmly and serious(which is the part where Shunron's past with Kionenre is revealed). *'Sasuke' - Shunron is VERY scared of Sasuke. It all started by her sudden love for Sasuke, as he is the youngest among the group, and so appears very "cute" and "childish" which Shunron just L-O-V-E-S... His temper boils, and he scares her for life. Shunron is very slow and cautious when she approaches Sasuke, and her nickname to him is: "Little Monkey". He seems to be annoyed at her gestures, actions and words, so she often tries to make them closer by saying: "Look! I have a monkey tail! We're the same!" but this just results in more scolding for Shunron. "I'M NOT A MONKEY!" ... She treats Sasuke like a little child, and is very friendly, yet scared of him. (They at one time run out of food. Shunron gets worried about Sasuke, and tries to breast-feed him, creating a VERY awkward atmosphere. Not a pretty sight. . .) - When Shunron discovers Sasuke is her "little brother", she almost turn insane of happiness, and then starts calling him: "Monkey little brother" *'Saizo' - At first Shunron doesn't take much notice of Saizo, but is then impressed by his eternal loyalty to Yukimura, saying: "I'd wish my future husband would be like you. Then he would never cheat, be late, fool or play around. And he would always be honest! ... I would really like a husband like you." after saying that, Shunron doesn't see anything wrong or awkward about it, and just acts normal. But it made things a bit difficult for Saizo, as the only person who had complimented him like that before, was Yukimura. She always feels sorry for Saizo, when other people talk bad about him, and often happens to stand up for him. Still triggering/teasing his manhood by her innocent gestures: "No, no! Saizo is indeed very strong! Just take a look!", and she'll then likely feel up his stomach or arms for muscles going: "Woah! It's actually really impressive..." and then keep touching him. Saizo is then shown blushing and getting slightly nervous when Shunron tries to speak to him. She later gets attracted to Saizo when he shows his manly protective side to her. (<--- He saves her from "something"/"someone") + (They later have a child, Yami.) - There's always a weird atmosphere when the two of them interact with each other. *'Shinrei' - Shunron knows Shinrei back from her childhood. They don't interact with each other very much, though, as Shunron is more together with his brother, Hotaru. Shinrei is just like the boy-next-door to Shunron. They're friendly with each other. Shunron thinks he looks stunning, and tends to praise him for his snow-white hair. Other than that, Shunron tends to apologize for Hotaru's behavior towards him, and really wants the two of them to be friends. She is very happy when they later in life get closer with each other(Hotaru & Shinrei), and keeps on encouraging their brotherhood to grow. *'Ameron' - Unlike Hotaru & Shinrei, Shunron & Ameron starts off being sisters getting along. Shunron learns that Ameron is like a clone of Shunron, designed to be better than Shunron in any way. Instead of making Shunron feel terified, it makes her so happy that she tears up saying: "I-I have a little sister!" ... Shunron wants to show Ameron the whole world, and teach her as many things as possible. Complications arises when Ameron finally meets Kyo & co.and almost immediately gets feelings towards Kyo. Shunron is very confused and slightly annoyed by that, but realizes that Kyo doesn't like Ameron at all, and actually ends up feeling sorry for Ameron. (At times Shunron asks Kyo to be nicer to Ameron, and as he obeys, Shunron gets extremely nervous and almost freaks out. Oh, the stupidity. . .) *'Akira' - Shunron and Akira are friendly towards each other, but not too close. They're normally just "Meh..." when they're together, and Akira tends to get annoyed by Shunron's dumbness. When he shows his annoyance, Shunrons starts panicking and tries to please him as fast as possible, which usually ends up in Akira laughing at her, either because he thinks it's cute OR because he thinks it's completely ridiculous. Shunron tends to be thrown back by Akira's temper. *'Bontenmaru' - Shunron and Bontenmaru get along pretty well. She admires Bontenmaru a bit, as he always spurts out all kinds of information, making her boost his ego by giving him compliments. They're both known as the "dogs" in the group, having Bontenmaru as the 'big dog', and Shunron as the 'puppy'. He also tends to lurk on Youi, Shunron, Yuya, Okuni, ect. when they're bathing and stuff like that. *'Yuya' - Shunron & Yuya are friends. Being one of the few girls in the group, they freely chatter about their "girl problems". Despite being friends, they're both each other's love rival, like so many other people. Yuya only realizes it when it's too late, while Shunron realizes it once yuya declares her love for Kyo. After that episode, Shunron seems less energetic when talking to Yuya, and this continues till the end. *'Izumo no Okuni' - Okuni is like a teacher to Shunron. They seldom talk about trivial matters. Instead Okuni tries to sneak a peak into Shunron's private life, and eventually gains her trust pretty easily, and so Shunron tells her lots of things. Okuni functions as Shunron's "love guide" but more towards Saizo, and tries to bring the two of them together, to break the attractions between Shunron and Kyo. Okuni also tends to hint to both Saizo and Kyo that Shunron likes them a little more than what's normal. *'Akari' - Despite the huge differences between the two of them, Shunron finds Akari absolutely hilarious, and also pretty cool since Hotaru is scared of him. No matter the big evidences, hints and how everyone calls Akari "him", Shunron never seems to discover that Akari, in fact, is a man, and therefore keeps treating him like a girl. Whenever a hot spring is near, she would ask Akari if he would like to join her and the other women, and Akari of course replies "Okay!" with a warm smile, as he feels as feminine as he probably can. Akari won't ask Shunron to tell him a secret, when he has to heal the group, since he feels that "Us, women, should stick together!" *'Benitora '- *'Kigai' - Just like Sasuke, Shunron finds Kigai extremely adorable. The problem here, is just that they have trouble understanding each other. Kigai can't seem to figure out how Shunron's brain progresses things, and Shunron can't seem to figure out what Kigai is saying, because of Kigai's high intelligense. *'Hishigi' - Hishigi was the creator of Shunron, and is therefore called her father, even though Shunron has no idea about this, until after his death. During the time before his death, Shunron always thought of Hishigi as a crazy person, always calling her "Number 58", and never really laughing or just showing any kind of emotion in general. Also, sometimes when she approached Hishigi, he would just dissapear out of the blue, like he was avoiding her. So, Shunron tends to call him "The Crazy Old Guy". *'Tokito' - *'Fubuki' - *'Yuan' - *'Ruru' - *'Nobunaga' - Nobunaga and Shunron has a very awkward relationship. The awkwardness seems to be there, because of Aka no Ou's wishes. He eventually engaged Nobunaga and Shunron, when she was only about 15 years old. Since Nobunaga is a very strict, arrogant and perfectionistic person, he hired a woman to teach Shunron etiquette, so that she could turn into the perfect wife. She just barely nailed it with much trouble, thanks to Shunron's clumsiness and dumbness. But Nobunaga did manage to see her polite side after all, and they got to know each other a bit, with Shunron feeling awkward and nervous the entire time. Their weddings was cancelled at the end, though, as Nobunaga had to prepare for war. Ever since that, Shunron would automatically turn into the "royal lady" whenever encountering Nobunaga. List of Shunron's Fears *Bees *Deep water *Mushrooms *Zombies *Vampires *Ghosts *Heights *Spiders *Mosquitoes *Carnivorous plants *Too dark rooms *Being hated *Sasuke *(Yukimura) *Needles *Small rooms *Wild boars Brain Damage Shunron suffers from 'Amnesia' (Dissociative amnesia). She lost her memory when she was just 3 years old, but also had an extreme personality change. She suffers alot due to her brain damage, as many people doesn't believe her, when she uses her "brain damage" as an excuse for her forgetfulness. She regains her lost memory of the past, when she is 19 or 20 years old, thanks to Aka no Ou. During that time she's very confused, and her personality changes back to her "original self" instead of her "bubbly" for some time, but she then realizes that is just isn't her, and that it has nothing to do with the amnesia, whatsoever. Aka no Ou only cures her Amnesia, and not all the other small "injuries". Trivia/Facts *Shunron's weak point is her ears. Gently bite them or pinch them, and she will immediately go soft. (First discovered by Hotaru. Later, frequently used by Kyo, Youi & Hotaru) *She can't swim. *She has a True Mibu's soul living deep inside of her. (It's the reason why Aka no Ou keeps her) *She has no trouble reading, but she finds it hard to remember how to write from time to time. *Her main hobby is playing the ocarina. *Once a year Shunron goes in heat. (Like some animals). Category:Characters Category:Blood Hearts